The necessity that containers suited for multiple stacking have good corner column strength has been recognized heretofore and one can refer to the Props U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,595 of Feb. 6, 1951 and to the Guyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,137 of May 5, 1959 for a box construction having value in this regard. The Guyer container, however, is assembled and the several elements are secured by rivets. I have found that a material and substantial improvement can be provided over the Props and Guyer structures if, instead of using rivets, the several box elements are secured together with glue. Gluing of some box elements, however, has heretofore been proposed in the Dornbush et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,217 of Sept. 27, 1966 wherein a separate inner collar is provided in an outer box structure.